A Sacrifice
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: After shutting down the office for one night, Dio is sent to try and convince Aya to change her path. But will Aya listen? (Dio x Aya)


Aya sighed heavily, taking the stained gloves off of her hands and placing them into a sink filled with clear water that turned a deep red colour as soon as the gloves came into contact with it. Shifting her gaze from the desk at the side of the room, Maria watched as the short-haired woman walked towards the east-side of the house.

"Are you going to retire, mistress?" She asked, standing up from her desk; knocking over a few papers. Aya nodded slowly and smiled widely at her adoptive mother.

"Ma, my name is Aya not mistress." The dark-haired woman stated, using the nickname she had given the former maid for the past nine years. She could never call Maria 'mother' as it felt out of place however she also knew that when she escaped from the mansion and decided to live with her father's assistant, who became her guardian and eventually her adoptive mother, that saying her name would be disrespectful. Aya opened the door to the hall and looked back at the older woman who bowed her head in shame.

"Yes...of course. Goodnight, mis- I mean Aya." Maria said, looking up slightly to see the young, black-haired woman exit the room. Smiling a small smile to herself, the brunette woman sighed and walked back over to her desk and started to collect the papers and organise the shelves.

"My, my, she's becoming more and more like you every day, doctor..." Maria threw a blue curtain over one of the tubes.  
"You must be proud of her...even if she defied the fate you gave her..." The brunette woman lit a small lamp and blew out the other lights in the room so that the light from her own lamp intensified; being the only source of light in the room. The old woman walked over to the door to the hallway as well and chucked the room the last glance for the night.

"If only you could see her now...she's almost as good as you in making dolls." The former maid let her voice resonate around the empty room for a little while, feeling something out of place; something that made that same feeling of dread consume her body, and left the room quickly. A quiet scoff was heard after the lights in the hallway were blown out. A rather long silence passed before something shifted behind the blue curtain.

"I can't believe she did this." A young man told himmself, stepping out from behind the curtain and glaring at the sharp objects around the room. Taking a few steps forward, the blonde young man grabbed a crimison red book and narrowed his eye at the cause of Aya's path to turn so suddenly.

"She promised she'd never forget us...is that why you sent me here again? To set her in the right path?" He asked to no-one in particular; taking the silence as a yes. The young man dropped the book disgustfully onto the floor and exited the room to find the young woman's room.

* * *

The hallways were dark however they held a somewhat peaceful feeling that seemed to calm the undead blonde down. Yes he was dead yet he had aged which made no sense to him whatsoever. But being sent here meant either two things: either the doctor didn't die or Aya had become like her father; twisted and heartless. Taking long but quiet strides down the long hallway, Dio stopped outside a door and peered through the lock; trying to see who was there.

"Goodnight Doctor." The blonde watched as Maria, the girl who had attempted to kill him once, bidded her dead lover a good night. Rolling his only eye Dio stood up fully and walked into the room beside Maria's and opened it to find a layout of display tables in a row with various human-like dolls sitting on top of these balnk tables. A feeling of unsettled rage boiled within his chest even if his heart beat and blood circulation had stopped. Clenching his fists Dio ignored the bandages that had loosened slightly, partially revleaing his hollowed out eye, and spun on his heel to exit the room as quietly as he could.

* * *

Aya laid there on the same bed she had slept in for nine years; thinking about her next doll. So many people had been sacrificed in her- no her _father's_ pursuit in preserving eternal beauty. The young woman had merely just carried on her ftaher's task in hope of keeping his memory alive. Well that and her father's book that she read shortly after her old house was burnt down had made an impact on her as well; after all, she was the daughter of the man who killed his own mother and other living things around him at an age younger than she was now.

"Speaking of which..." Aya sat up and examined her room, a strong wave of dread overcoming her.

"Something just doesn't feel right tonight. It's almost like that night nine years ago." The dark-haired woman muttered to herself, opening the curtains in her room so that the moonlight provided a small amount of light. The young woman looked up at the full moon that had full ascended into the sky and smiled to herself.

"If it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be here now. But father had his reasons, reasons I understand now." Aya tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor, goosebumps covering her skin as she recalled that night. A dread-filled silence swept past the room, not easing the young woman's nervousness. Hearing a small sound behind her, Aya turned around to see nothing but the darkness of her room.

"I must be going insane." She stated to herself, placing a hand on her forehead tiredly.

"You've got that right." A masculine voice said monotonously, causing Aya to have a silent heart attack. The dark-haired woman's heart rate increased, waiting anxiously for the intruder to come out of the darkness.

"I thought we had a promise." The young male said, glaring at Aya with his eye. The short-haired woman's eyes widened at the statement made by the young man.

"I-Is it...you?" Aya stuttered, trying to identify the man. The young woman's eyes widened even more as the undead male stepped into the moonlight, his eyes glowing slighty and revealing himself to the young woman that stood before him; the once kind, innocent, young girl he had saved.

"You said you wouldn't forget us; the patients horribly disfigured and killed by your father." Dio explained, completely ignoing the dark-haired girl's question. Aya took a step back as the blonde man took a step towards her.

"I even blessed you because I thought I saw what you were like..." Dio took a step closer, causing Aya to take a step back and reach the start of the windowsill.

"But you're just as bad as your father." Aya frowned at her undead-saviour, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Father was a good man." She stated, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.  
"He was reasonable; he needed to find eternal beauty." Dio took a step towards the twisted young woman, only less than a metre away from her.

"He murdered people, Aya. He killed me for his own selfish gain. Tell me how that's reasonable." Dio demanded, his eye continuing to glare at the young woman. Aya hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Something has to be sacrificed to achieve something and I intend to achieve my afther's goal by any means necessary." She defended, trying to hide her nervous expression. The blonde took another step forward and grabbed Aya's forearm tightly.

"So you're saying that our deaths didn't matter. I'm not here because I can be, I'm here because I need to save you." The young woman started to break into a sweat and her eyes began to tear up at the tight grip on her arm.

"Save me...from what?" She amanaged to ask, watching as the bandages around Dio's hollowed out eye looseneed even more.

"Yourself." Dio explained.  
"I don't need saving, I'm fine." Aya said.  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't."  
"Your mother sent me."  
"No, I...wait, what?!" The young woman looked down, the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. The blonde man looked at the young woman in front of him with his eye, seeing the young, innocent girl from nine years ago surfacing.

"She sent me here...to help you pick the right path." He explained slowly, watching as Aya took in the information. A few stray tears left the young woman's eyes, leaving wet trails down her cheeks. Dio's face softened at the sight of Aya; she looked just like that eleven-year-old girl he had saved not once, but _twice_.

"You don't want this...Do you, Aya?" He asked, loosening his grip on her arm. Aya continued to not stare at the young man's face and instead let the tears fall down her face.

"You don't understand." She stated, sniffling slightly. Dio shook his head and continued to stare at the dark-haired girl.

"I do, I'm your ally." Dio said, smiling smally at the young woman. Before another word was whispered Aya hugged the undead blonde, burying her head into his chest.

"I don't want to be alone...th-that's why..." The young woman cut off her sentence, letting another sob escape her mouth. Dio stood there unmoving and looked down at the top of Aya's head.

"You're not alone, you have Maria." He said, standing still rather awkwardly. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him so it was like a foreign movement to him. Aya sniffled.

"I know, but she wants me to be like him..."  
"But you don't want to?" Dio finished, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired girl rather awkwardly.

"T-That's close enough." Aya replied, pulling away from the blonde boy and smiling at him like she did all those years ago. Dio smiled back at the young woman before him.

"I think I liked your hair better when it was longer." He stated, gesturing to her short hair. Aya blushed slightly and fiddled with her fingers.

"I guess I did too..." Aya looked around and her eyes widnened slightly. Dio smiled down at the girl and kissed her forehead, making the young woman blush.

"Was that another blessing?" Aya asked, looking up at Dio who shrugged.

"...You might say that." He replied. Aya looked around the room and then back at the undead blonde.

"Dio...Could you help me get rid of the dolls? I want to help eveyone and their families."

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Mistress!" Maria shouted, shaking the young woman's shoulders slightly. Aya opened her eye and looked at her adoptive mother.

"What is it?" The dark-haired girl asked, sitting up so she wasn't lying on the floor anymore. The older woman looked around the room and pointed to the black-ahired girl's hair.

"Where are the dolls and your father's book? And your hair...it's...it's-"  
"Longer? Yeah, I noticed." Aya stood up and opened the blue curtains, letting the sunlight light up the room. The tubes were gone, the scaples and kinves were gone too and the crimison red book had been burned along with the dolls far away from the house.

"I decided that maybe it's time to research into helping people get over their illness." She explained, closing her eyes lightly.

"You have to make sacrificies to achieve something. So I decided that maybe if we decided to stop father's dream and leave it for someone else to finish...maybe we could discover ways to heal other people so that no-one is ever alone." Aya finished, opening her eyes and smiling at Maria.

"So, what do you think?" Maria looked around nervously before looking back to the younger woman and smiling.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, mistress. Besides, I'm sure that the doctor is working on his dream in heaven." She said, looking around the room more happily than she had done in years.

"But, what made you change your mind?" Aya giggled to herself before tying a pink ribbon in her hair; the one she wore as a child.

"You could say someone told me. And I am eternally greatful to him."


End file.
